


天师斗XX

by liangdeyu



Series: 这不是玄幻小说 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 影射col老师角色, 配角眼熟就对了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 到底算不算是同人我也不知道。第一人称原创人物主角警告。





	天师斗XX

**Author's Note:**

> 到底算不算是同人我也不知道。第一人称原创人物主角警告。

1.  
回首往昔， 要不是当初毕业后学啥啥不行考啥啥失败，我也不至于沦落到这样一个怪力乱神的地步。  
眼下我师父在我右边的座位上沉睡如死，而我正在失眠。失眠不可怕，可怕的莫过于在红眼航班的经济舱里失眠，手头所有有字或带图的东西我都已经读了三遍，然后除了闭上眼胡思乱想之外什么也做不了。越是这种时候就越是不由自主地怀疑现实，你说我一个好好的本科学历社会主义劳动者，怎么就跟着邪道师父打飞的出国作法了呢？  
我师父，前驱魔师/道士/天师/灵异人士，现铜川市耀州区个体户老板，在闹市隐蔽处开了个一间门面房的小店，平时也就卖卖塑胶蛇啊惊吓盒之类的搞怪玩意儿，遇熟客才敢悄悄传播些水晶球啊幸运符之类的巫术道具。应聘店员时我以为伊只是个压榨劳工懒得掉渣的死宅中产，看在层层加薪的份上才把保姆助理管家会计的工作都一并兼起，谁料到看伊跟同行交了几次手就发现自己上了玄幻界的贼船，稀里糊涂被扣上徒弟的帽子我都不说啥，现在伊还一言不合就关门大吉要远渡重洋去重操旧业。  
谢特。对不住了马老师恩老师，玄学打工也比失业强。  
2.  
曾经有位师父的同行战败临走时嘴炮过一句，说除灵这事儿干多了迟早会杀人。我觉得这发言跟说撸串撸多了迟早会吃人一样毫无道理，不过现在这社会的确是越来越不讲理了，比如说师父今次一张机票飞老美竟然是为了抓吸血鬼。  
师父你的业务范围还有完没完。  
算了，算了，新世界的大门我也开得累了，这个幽灵冤鬼狼人妖精并存的世道，中西结合，不可理喻。  
我冷漠地看师父在光天化日之下把一个土制烟雾弹似的罐子揭开顶在头上，粉红色的烟幕无穷无尽地冒出来慢慢沿着盘腿而坐的伊顺流而下。呵，这世界。  
伊刚才还讲解说这是用香炉法器开天眼，让我在旁边护法顺带学习一个。呵，这世界。  
做违背科学之事，就是要不走寻常路，我们正常人是不会懂的。我已经看开了。  
也多亏了这是个连续多人失踪都没人管的米国鬼地方，不然伊被精神病院抓了我都找不着理由开脱。哦，看风力这天眼仿佛是开完了，谢天谢地还没有警笛声响起。  
3.  
吃饭时师父把我画的涂鸦抓过去瞟了一眼，当场呛出一口可乐。不能怪我，听伊说了看见的过去事情之后我就只留意了一个青苹果梗。这情报让我克制不住地想起闰土雪地捕鸟的策略。  
那行我给你一篮一棍一绳一青苹果，你抓去吧。伊咳完说。  
我不着痕迹地紧了紧毛线围脖，连忙赔笑拍马道您可别开玩笑了这不是还要靠您大显神通嘛。  
今天晚了，明天再说。  
那是当然谁想夜里正面刚吸血鬼还不如找块嫩豆腐撞死。我腹诽道。  
不过您倒是先给句预告我好有个拎包跑腿递道具的心理准备呀。  
以彼之道还施彼身。  
您是说，假装友好消除戒心？  
师父咽下一大口汉堡，沉稳可靠地对我邪魅一笑。  
我是说，炸房子。  
4.  
显然这不是第一次我感觉自己生活在我的老板可能是神经病.mobi之中，想来也不会是最后一次，无疑这就是我就业以来脑内旁白文明程度暴跌的根源。伊强行让我把称呼从老板改成师父那时酒壮怂人胆，我问过这个问题：“你怎么知道我叫的是师父不是司机师傅的傅呢？”  
“因为陕西话的傅不发音。”  
淦，怎魔酱紫。  
扯远了，事到如今不是追忆似水年华的时候，时间永恒流动。  
师父笑道：“我是说，炸房子。”  
一瞬间我想到了高墙铁窗审问和引渡，这些关键词不由得诱发脑海中警铃大作，领导作死预案启动即兴劝谏戏一场一镜一次action。  
“万万不可啊还望师父三思。易燃易爆品难觅来源不说建筑材料烧成有毒气体致使环境污染也是个大问题，您宅久了好莱坞大片看得太多想放飞自我的心情可以理解但咱们毕竟客居他乡万一炸伤了花花草草甚至引起国际争端那多不合适。”卧槽没想到我应激情况下口才这么好以前面试时怎么发挥不出来。  
“哦，那算了。”  
“……”后续长篇论据急刹车堵在嗓子里差点儿憋死我。  
“就按你说的套近乎伺机下手吧。”  
“……”所以你是一开始就定好了故意拐个弯玩我吗。  
伊吃饱喝足开始玩手机，我压抑着原地爆炸的意愿食不下咽，然而此时的我们俩都没有想过，事情的发展并不打算跟着师父的计划走。  
5.  
当晚我们就被那只吸血鬼率部袭击了，还来不及感叹猎物与猎人的身份反转之快，我又在乘车逃命的路上发现了一个惊天秘闻。  
师父晕血。  
晕血。  
谁他妈一个神鬼通吃的玄幻高手晕血啊！！！  
怎么说呢，可能是西洋之地水土不服的原因，我越来越有一种欺师灭祖的冲动。无论如何现在才来谴责过往病史隐瞒不报的行为已经晚了，师父坐在驾驶位上，小脸煞白，几欲昏厥，我在副驾一手按着自己的伤口一手把住方向盘，没人踩油门的车速越来越慢，后视镜里上一个拐角甩掉的追兵再度逼近，天要亡我。  
师父突然摸上自己左腕的手链，那根东西看似金属，却被伊一扯即断，几乎是同时，师父的手机在支架上亮起视频来电，然后居然自己接通了。  
一个洋人的脸出现在屏幕上，这种时候看见什么人都是好的，吸血鬼原形的那张蝙蝠脸都快凑到后备箱上了。眨眼间它又是一跳，车顶砰的一声，四面车窗哗啦碎裂。  
洋人在说话，而我只能听出是个问句。玻璃碎后耳边风声之大，通话只能靠吼。我听见洋人见师父无法回应后对我吼道。  
“坎！油！拽！”  
不是我吹，紧张情绪一上来，我的外文水平可以跌破地平线。完全听不懂，我一急，乡音都冒上来。  
“恁缩撒！”  
那头儿外国友人倒是立马明白了交流问题的症结，改说中文道：“会开车吗！”我答：“只会启动和刹车！”  
那边仿佛没声了，又仿佛说了一句“够用了”，我堪堪躲过敌人的探手一抓，竟然有闲心看了手机一眼，发现那位指间捏着俩乐高小人正在疯狂做抖手运动，心情实在是一言难尽。  
其实那当然是在作法。我眼前一花，再看时已经手握方向盘，和师父换了位置，没有二话，油门一脚到底，上方重物被甩掉时尖爪划过车顶的声音我这辈子都不想再听第二次。  
后面就不必赘言了，在我开车争取的亡命时间里那位拿着代表师父的小人好好捯饬了一番，让伊能暂时恢复过来实力拒敌。师父稳定输出时那真是不出意外扫荡全场，只不过眼看着把吸血鬼困锁在手让它变回人形只能引颈受戮时，生人驾到，转折再起。  
6.  
“我以后有件要做的事会需要他。”来人这么解释要把吸血鬼救走的原因，他手无寸铁，笑容和蔼，浑身散发着友好的气息，却让我一个可以说胆大到没心没肺的人感觉寒毛倒竖，刚才形势性命攸关时都没有这样。大概是因为深更半夜看完人鬼互撕突然现身还能笑得出来的人，虽然不一定是人，但肯定很可怕。  
师父一直挡在我身前，我看不见伊的表情，不过听声音严肃得好像我从来没有认识过伊。“它杀过人，很多不想死的人。”  
“它？哦，他。”来人笑容变淡了一点，“以后不会这样了，这点我可以保证。你看得出我能预知很多，你知道你做什么都拦不住我的。”  
这倒是真的，刚才师父不是没想过驱走他，可我从未见过闪避率如此之高的人。  
“另外，杀人也可以是件好事。”他抱起吸血鬼上车走了，师父没再阻拦。  
又过了很久天色已经发白，我绕到师父面前投去询问的目光，伊仍然一动不动。我想伊的价值观一向建立在非我族类，害人者死这八个字上，这时初遭大败还被强行驳倒心塞一会儿也是情有可原，可人总是要振作起来回家睡觉的，只是不知该如何安慰。  
“师父……”  
“暂时别叫我师父。”  
我头一回在伊面前不是因为槽点而无言。叫回老板很好，可是我不要你这么伤心啊。  
“为师没事。然则，辛辛苦苦打不过请外援搞定后boss又被人救走的戏码，太过眼熟。”  
“哈？你想起啥了？”  
“西游记。”

**Author's Note:**

> 题目中打了防剧透码的是“先知”二字，想到而没有写到的是：一切都是查尔斯的一场大棋。先知就是这点不好，什么事都能事先计划，大方向从来不出所料。他先以预付酬金雇师父抓吸血鬼，预见师父会杀吸血鬼，又暗中告密驱使后者夜袭。师父是一定会有惊无险地赢的，这些事唯一的目的就是让吸血鬼欠自己一命，只有这样的初遇二人才会是“非敌对”状态，方便后续。他为什么需要吸血鬼？因为他知道自己的病。他并不打算变成不死生物来延续自己天赋的痛苦，但他有“那个”目标，所以他要找个不死生物的接班人。杰瑞很快就会只按他写的名单猎食，而他尽可能多的写下按他的标准该死的人的名单，以便留给未来的杰瑞，他死后仍然百年在世的杰瑞。初遇，相处，死别，用自己困住他，甚至用爱情一同困住自己。都是计划，连自己死后都计划好了，为了他，他再也不得伤害名单以外的人，而且对每个食物都温柔以待。查尔斯并不如宿命一般独裁，去哪、吃谁、死法(万事有终)，杰瑞仍有选择，但每个选择都在他看到的路上。太多了，预见的可能太多了，又全然一样，所以你明白他为什么不求长命。唯一的问题是，杰瑞什么时候才意识到他的计划。我唯一想象不到的是，杰瑞发现所有的一切都是计划后，仍将余生按照他的计划前行时，会是什么感觉。


End file.
